EDI
*Tricia Helfer (eng) }} EDI, kurz für E'nhanced '''D'efense 'I'ntelligence (deutsch: Erweiterte Defensiv-Intelligenz) ist die Künstliche Intelligenz der Normandy SR-2. Anfangs als blau schimmerndes Hologramm, stellt sie sich in ME 3 auch mit Hilfe eines Mech dar. EDI hat eine weiche weibliche Stimme und kann jederzeit von verschiedenen Terminals innerhalb der Normandy aufgerufen werden. Ihr Speicherkern liegt hinter der Krankenstation. Der Unbekannte ließ sie speziell für die neue Normandy entwickeln, um im Kampf bei Cyberkrieg die Waffensysteme zu bedienen und die Systeme der Normandy vor feindlichem Hacking zu schützen. Darüber hinaus ist sie in der Lage feindliche Systeme zu hacken. Persönlichkeit right|250px Obwohl klar ist, dass EDI über ein volles Bewusstsein verfügt, arbeitet sie vorerst so, wie man es von einer KI erwartet: schnell, zuverlässig, emotionslos, mit einer synthetischen Stimme. Eine Art Charakter ist anfangs nicht auszumachen. Allerdings lässt sich sehr bald beobachten, wie sie - trotz ihrer anfänglichen Beschränkungen - Eigenheiten entwickelt, sobald sie mit Menschen, insbesondere Joker, zusammenarbeitet. Nach und nach tritt zutage, auf welche Art EDI ihre Programmierungen benutzt, wenn es etwa darum geht den Piloten des Schiffes zu motivieren. EDI scheint erst zu beobachten um dann eine Entscheidung zu treffen, wie sie sich innerhalb ihrer Programmierungsparameter verhalten soll. Wie jedes bewusste Lebewesen ist EDI lernfähig. Sobald sie einen Körper erhält, erst im Form der an sie angekoppelten Normandy, später mit der Plattform, scheint sie sich in großen Sprüngen weiterzuentwickeln. Diese Gemeinsamkeit, die sie dann mit organischen Wesen hat, lässt sie deren Verhalten besser nachvollziehen. Sollte man sie als Shepard entsprechend fördern - wird EDI in ME 3 eine echte Persönlichkeit herausbilden. EDI hat Sinn für Humor und "liebt" es Scherze zu machen. Allerdings hat sie kein Händchen für den richtigen Zeitpunkt, weil eine maschinelle Intelligenz, selbst wenn sie so fortgeschritten wie EDIs ist, kein Einfühlungsvermögen in der Art besitzt, die man im Umgang mit einem organischen Wesen braucht. EDI merkt sehr bald, dass sie großen Aufholbedarf hat, besonders als sich zeigt, dass Joker sein Benehmen ihr gegenüber ändert, sobald sie die pseudomenschliche Plattform von Dr. Eva Coré übernimmt. Mass Effect Erschaffung EDI entsprang ursprünglich einer VI namens Hannibal, welche auf Luna von der Allianz getestet wurde. Diese entwickelte jedoch ein eigenes Bewusstsein und tötete alle Menschen in der Anlage. Luna right|250px|Die VI auf Luna In einer Nebenmission wird Shepard von der Allianz beauftragt, die VI abzuschalten. Die VI versucht das zu verhindern, indem sie Barrieren errichtet, Drohnen aktiviert und Gas in die Bunker leitet, in denen ihre Server untergebracht sind. Ihr letztes Lebenszeichen ist ein Binärcode, welcher im englischen "Hilfe" bedeutet. Im Verlauf von ME 3 erzählt EDI, dass sie die VI gewesen war und die Toten auf dem Mond bedauert. Der Unbekannte schaffte es die Daten der VI zu retten, und kombinierte in späteren Versuchen diese mit auf der Citadel geborgenen Tech der zerstörten Sovereign. Das Ergebnis ist letztendlich die vollentwickelte KI EDI. EDI hat demnach Reapersoftware in sich, was alle Beteiligten nicht gerade beruhigt. Trotz der Warnungen der Forscher, EDI könnte den Piloten überreden ihre von ihnen einprogrammierten Sperren zu deaktivieren und das Schiff übernehmen, ließ der Unbekannte sie in die Normandy SR-2 einbauen. Mass Effect 2 right|250px|EDIs Auskünfte sind teilweise blockiert EDI ist in der Lage verschiedenste Situationen zu analysieren und stellt Ratschläge zur Verfügung. Allerdings findet man im Gespräch mit EDI schnell heraus, dass sie von einigen Teilen ihrer Hard- und Software abgekoppelt ist, sodass sie in ihren Aktionen bzw. Gesprächen wirksam blockiert wird. EDI nimmt an, dass sie auf die gesperrten Dateien in bestimmten Situationen Zugriff erhält. Ihre Funktionalität und Auskünfte sind bis dahin gewissermaßen aufs Allgemeine beschränkt. Sobald Shepard mit seinen / ihren Fragen auf Bereiche stößt, in deren Auskünfte EDI blockiert wird, stellt sie einen Teil ihres Hologramms rot dar. Der Kollektorenüberfall EDIs Annahme bewahrheitet sich, als die Kollektoren die Normandy überfallen und EDI, durch automatische Aufhebungen von Sperrungen in der Lage ist, Joker zu sagen, wie er die Hardware-Trennung rückgängig machen kann. Da das Reaper-FFS einen Virus in das System der Normandy eingeschleust hatte und Joker das Schiff nicht mehr steuern kann, ist das die einzige Möglichkeit, um die Kontrolle über die Normandy zurück zu erlangen. Dadurch ist EDI fähig die Normandy komplett zu steuern und die gesamte Crew zu ersetzen, was ihr bis dahin nicht möglich war. Während des Überfalls lotst sie Joker durch die Wartungsschächte an den Kollektoren vorbei und sagt ihm, wie er sie mit dem Schiff verbinden und dann die Steuerung übernehmen kann. Zuletzt schickt sie ihn zum Antriebskern in den Reaktorraum und verriegelt die Tür, damit Joker sicher ist. Dann öffnet sie bei gleichzeitiger Beschleunigung alle Luftschleusen, um die Normandy von Feinden zu säubern. Mit der Rettung Jokers und der Normandy hat sie sich endgültig als vertrauenswürdig herausgestellt. Auch hat sie immer wieder bereits in früheren Situationen - wie während der Mission der auf Horizon bei der Installierung des Flugabwehrgeschützes oder bei der Feststellung, dass das Turianersignal in der Nähe des Kollektorenschiffes ein vom Unbekannten gefälschtes sei - ihre Zuverlässigkeit und Loyalität unter Beweis gestellt. Sie betont, dass die Steuerung des Schiffes mit ihr und Joker gemeinsam am idealsten funktioniert. Da EDI nun vollen Zugriff auf ihre Speicherkerne erhalten hat und sämtliche Sperren dauerhaft aufgehoben sind, ist es Shepard auch endlich möglich, detaillierte Informationen über Cerberus und dem Nachbau der Normandy in Erfahrung zu bringen, deren Auskünfte bis dahin blockiert waren. Auf Shepards Nachfrage, ob sich etwas an ihrem "Empfinden" geändert habe, seit sie mit der Normandy verbunden ist, da sie nun gewissermaßen einen Körper besitzt, antwortet sie: "Ich bin die Normandy. Ihre Sensoren sind meine Augen, ihre Panzerung meine Haut, der Antriebskern mein Herz. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie hätten Ihr Leben lang Handschuhe getragen und dann zieht sie Ihnen eines Tages jemand aus." EDI und Joker EDI_Joke_1.png|"Menschen auf Knien sind stets ein erhebender Anblick für mich." EDI_Joke_2.png| ... EDI_Joke_3.png|"Das war ein Scherz." Bis zum Überfall der Kollektoren herrscht zwischen den beiden eine Art scherzhafter Streit, indem Joker immer wieder versucht all ihre Überwachungsaktionen zu sabotieren, bis hin zum Benutzen des Stummschalters, da ihre ständigen Bemerkungen ihm lästig sind. Letztendlich gibt EDI zu, nur Jokers Belastbarkeit austesten zu wollen, indem sie ihn immer wieder provoziert und Streiche spielt. "Welcher Teil Ihrer Programmierung ist denn ''dafür zuständig?"'' fragt Shepard, nachdem man sie wieder einmal dabei ertappt hatte. EDI erwidert, dass sie in ihrer Programmierung freie Hand hätte, die Mitarbeiter zu "motivieren" und sie keinerlei Beschränkungen hätte, was den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Aussagen betrifft. EDI ist demnach in der Lage andere zu manipulieren und in ihren Aktionen noch wesentlich gewitzter, als man angenommen hat. Nachdem sie zugibt, Joker absichtlich provoziert zu haben, macht sie die erstaunliche Feststellung, dass seine Reaktion für einen Menschen ungewöhnlich sei, dass seine Belastbarkeit unter Stress noch steige und er absolut zuverlässig sei. Nach dem Überfall der Kollektoren ändert sich der Umgangston zwischen Joker und EDI. Nachdem sie das Schiff und Jokers Leben gerettet hat, entwickelt sich zwischen ihnen eine dermaßen enge Freundschaft, dass Shepard irgendwann dazu bemerkt, dass sie es mit dem "Mensch-Maschineninterface" für seinen / ihren Geschmack etwas übertreiben. Auch bezeichnet Joker EDI nun als "sie" anstatt als "es". Mass Effect 3 Waffen-Fertigkeiten *Maschinenpistolen *Schwere Pistolen Kräfte Dossier Cerberus versucht EDI und die Normandy nach Shepards Verrat abzuschalten. Das verhindert sie jedoch, indem sie den Cerberus-Server mit mehreren Zettabyte Daten Pornographien - aus Jokers privater Sammlung, wie sie sagt - überschwemmt. Der Unbekannte startet daraufhin das Projekt EVA, aus welchem die KI Dr. Eva Coré entsteht, mit der Absicht nun ein völlig loyales verbessertes Nachfolgemodell zu erschaffen. Anders als in ME 2 zeigt sich EDI nun nicht mehr als blaues Hologramm. Solange die Normandy SR-2 ein Cerberusschiff war, konnte man sie in jedem Raum an einer kleinen Konsole aufrufen. Als die Allianz das Schiff für sich beansprucht und umgestaltet hat, wurden diese Konsolen entfernt. Allgemein herrschen seit dem Geth-Konflikt mit den Quarianern im Ratssektor strenge Auflagen, was die Erforschung von KI betrifft. Seit die Normandy unter Allianzgewahrsam ist, folgt EDI daher Jokers Rat, sich als VI auszugeben. Doch manche durchschauen ihre Tarnung, was dazu führt, dass z.B. Chefingenieur Gregory Adams erfolglos versucht, sie von den Systemen der Normandy zu trennen. Eine andere wiederrum ist von EDI eher fasziniert, wie etwa Komm-Spezialistin Samantha Traynor, die sich sogar nach Shepards Enthüllung, EDI sei eine KI und habe ein voll entwickeltes Bewusstsein, bei ihr über ihre ständigen Bemerkungen bezüglich ihrer attraktiven Stimme entschuldigt. Die Plattform 250px|right|Dr. Evas deaktivierter Körper Als man am Ende der Marsmission den deaktivierten Körper Dr. Eva Corés mit an Bord bringt, übernimmt EDI ihn und benutzt diesen seitdem als mobile Plattform. Die Übernahme geschieht allerdings eher unbeabsichtigt, nämlich bei ihrem Versuch den Körper auf Datenreste des Tiegels zu scannen. Dabei löst sie eine Falle aus und muss schnell handeln, indem sie den Körper "besetzt". Die Übernahme ist "holprig", wie sie es später bezeichnet, da es dabei zum Schrecken der gesamten Crew kurz zum Ausfall ihrer Systeme (und deren der Normandy) und einem kleinen lokalen Brand hinter der Krankenstation kommt. Die Übernahme des Mechs gelingt und so kann sie Joker auf die Citadel und Shepard als Squadmitglied auf dessen Missionen begleiten. EDI betont allerdings, dass sie sich nach wie vor hauptsächlich im Schiff befindet, um dort ihren Aufgaben nachzukommen und nur ein kleiner Teil von ihr sich mit der Steuerung des Körpers beschäftigt. ME3EDI_Mech_1.png|Nachdem Ing. Adams den Rauch gelöscht hat... ME3EDI_Mech_2.png|... fährt EDI ihre Systeme hoch. ME3EDI_Mech_3.png|Aus dem sich lichtenden Rauch löst sich langsam eine Gestalt. ME3EDI_Mech_5.png|Es ist EDI, die die Kontrolle über Dr. Evas Körper übernommen hat. Ihre Antwort auf Shepards besorgter Nachfrage: "Die Steuerung der Lebenserhaltungssysteme vergesse ich nur, wenn ich etwas wirklich Interessantes sehe." Shepard (entsetzt): ... EDI: "Das war ein Scherz." Darüber hinaus muss der Mech in Funkweite der Normandy bleiben und hat daher bei Landgängen nur eine begrenzte Reichweite. EDI und Joker Insbesondere Joker ist entzückt von ihrer neuen Erscheinung und meint, es hebe seine Moral, wenn sie sich auf der Konsole räkelt. Allerdings, so fügt er hinzu, müsse sie keinem weiblichen Ideal entsprechen, damit sie ihm gefällt. Auch James Vega meint (zum Spaß), es könnte ihn ablenken, sollte EDI mit ihrem "superheißen Roboterkörper" bei Missionen dabei sein. Im Lauf der Handlungen von ME3 ist es möglich eine Beziehung zwischen Joker und EDI voranzutreiben. '''Citadel right|250px|EDI und Joker im PräsidiumsunterhausEDI hält sich anfangs im Präsidiumsunterhaus auf, nicht weit entfernt sitzt Joker auf einer Bank. Auf Shepards scherzhafte Nachfrage, ob sie gerade Daten sammle um damit die letzten ungelösten Fragen der Menschheit um den Sinn des Lebens zu beantworten, antwortet sie, dass sie versucht, Jokers Verhalten besser zu verstehen. EDI denkt, dass er Gefühle für sie entwickelt hat, ist sich aber nicht sicher. Nun möchte sie von jemandem, Shepard, der / die sexuelle Erfahrungen aus erster Hand besitzt (EDIs O-Ton-Bezeichnung) erfahren, was sie nun tun soll, um ihm entgegenzukommen. Sie kann allerdings mit Shepards Ratschlägen eher wenig anfangen, da z. B. romantische Musik in ihrer Programmierung keine Wirkung hinterlässt und die einzigen Geschenke, die sie benötigt, Upgrades sind. EDI hätte anscheinend gerne eine Art Gebrauchsanweisung für Joker, die sie Punkt für Punkt befolgen kann. Shepard kann ihr darauf antworten, dass das so nicht funktionieren wird. Es ist egal was sie tun, meint er / sie, da es nur ihre Gesellschaft ist, die relevant ist. Das allerdings scheint EDI weiterzuhelfen und sie bedankt sich für den Tipp, auch wenn sie es hierbei nun mit „unbekannten Faktoren“ zu tun bekommt. Purgatory 250px|right|EDI im PurgatoryNach dem Cerberus-Putschversuch findet man die beiden dann bei Landgängen in der Bar Purgatory. Joker fragt Shepard ob er und EDI zusammen sein können. Bestätigt Shepard dies, begibt sich Joker zu EDI auf die Tanzfläche. Später sitzen beide an einem Tisch als Shepard hinzukommt. EDI erzählt das sie sich auf eine Beziehung geeinigt haben. Für EDI ist diese Erfahrung etwas schönes. ... Moral Seitdem EDI einen Körper hat, ist sie offensichtlich von freiem Willen und organischem Verhaltensmuster fasziniert und versucht mehr darüber zu erfahren. Speziell Jokers verändertes Verhalten ihr gegenüber gibt ihr den Anlass über Sinnfragen nachzudenken und bittet Shepard immer wieder um ein klärendes Gespräch. Nach diesen Gesprächen justiert sie stets ihre Softwareparameter, die moralische Gesinnung und auch ihr "humoristisches Timing", als sie beispielsweise versucht Shepard nach der gescheiterten Thessia-Mission mit einem Witz aufzuheitern. Auch studiert sie organisches Verhalten und genießt die Möglichkeit Joker - getarnt als seinen persönlichen VI-Mobilitätsmech - auf die Citadel zu begleiten und die Bewohner dort zu beobachten. Auch findet sie es interessant, dass die Crew nun zu ihrem Körper auf die Brücke kommt, um mit ihr zu sprechen, obwohl man das nach wie vor überall in der Normandy tun könnte. Sollte man sich im Krieg um Rannoch dazu entscheiden, die Geth auszulöschen, reagiert EDI betroffen. Sie macht sich Gedanken darüber, ob auch sie deaktiviert werden könnte, so wie es bisher allen künstlichen Intelligenzen, speziell denen mit Reaper-Tech, ergangen ist. Entscheidet sich Shepard stattdessen für Frieden, ist EDI dankbar das ein organisches Wessen den Geth vertraut. Sie bedauert jedoch das Opfer Legions. Cerberus-Hauptquartier EDI muss beim Angriff auf Cerberus dabei sein. Gleich zu Beginn der Mission rettet sie Shepard das Leben, indem sie verhindert, dass der Hangarbereich, in dem sie eingeschlossen wurden, entlüftet wird. Des Weiteren ist sie die einzige, die die abgeriegelten Türen der Anlage schnell genug hacken kann. Auch macht sie immer wieder auf Zugriffsmöglichkeiten bei diversen Terminals aufmerksam, sodass Shepard u.a. letztendlich erfährt, wie EDI eigentlich entstanden ist und woraus sie sich entwickelt hat. Die Inhalte dieser Terminals offenbaren jedes auf seine Art die völlig skrupellose und vor nichts zurückschreckende Politik Cerberus und des Unbekannten. Hier erfährt Shepard nun endlich aus erster Hand, wie sein / ihr Wiederaufbau tatsächlich vonstattengegangen ist und reagiert geschockt. Bis dahin dachte der Commander, dass er / sie lediglich in einer Art Koma gelegen hatte, aber nicht, dass er / sie tatsächlich tot gewesen war. Shepard fragt sich, ob er / sie tatsächlich Shepard ist oder nur eine Art KI in einem Cyborg, die sich für Shepard hält. Weitere Terminals offenbaren den Werdegang Kai Lengs, seit dieser sich Cerberus angeschlossen hat, und letztendlich, dass der Unbekannte einen nicht näher definierten Eingriff an sich vornehmen ließ, vermutlich ein Reaperimplantat, ähnlich wie Saren es hatte, und darauf besteht, dass dieser Eingriff bei vollem Bewusstsein stattzufinden hätte. Nachdem man in das Herz der Station vorgestoßen ist, an den Resten des Menschen-Reapers vorbei, betritt man die aus früheren Kommunikationen altbekannte Operationszentrale des Unbekannten mit der riesigen Sonne im Hintergrund. Dort setzt sich Shepard auf dessen Stuhl und loggt sich mit Hilfe von EDI in dessen System ein. Der Unbekannte erscheint daraufhin als Hologramm und versucht ein letztes Mal EDI zu beeinflussen, was sie allerdings ignoriert. Nachdem man Kai Leng getötet und die Protheaner-VI Vendetta gesprochen hat, bricht man zum letzten Angriff nach London auf. London In London hat man Gelegenheit vor der letzten Mission noch einmal mit EDI zu sprechen. Sie meint, dass sie sich nun ganz und gar lebendig fühle und bedankt sich bei Shepard dafür. Der Tiegel right|250px|Joker und EDI Nachdem der Tiegel aktiviert wurde, strandet die Normandy auf einem tropischen Planeten, unabhängig davon, welche der drei Optionen man gewählt hat. Sollte man den Tiegel dazu verwendet haben, alle synthetischen Lebensformen auszulöschen, wird EDIs Name auf der Gedenktafel hinzugefügt. Sollte Shepard die Kontrolle wählen, wird EDI nicht zerstört. Entscheidet man sich hingegen für Synthese, kommt es zur Verschmelzung sämtlicher organischer DNA mit künstlichen Intelligenzen. Sowohl bei Kontrolle als auch Synthese kann man in der letzten Szene beobachten, wie sie und Joker in eine gemeinsame Zukunft schreiten. Trivia *EDI wird in der engl. Version von der Schauspielerin und Fotomodell Tricia Helfer gesprochen. Darüber hinaus ist sie in ME 3 das Face-Model für die Gesichtszüge der Plattform. Tricia Helfer trat auch in anderen Spielen in Erscheinung z.B. Command & Conquer 3, Halo 3: ODST und StarCraft II. * Christine Pappert, die EDI in der deutschen Sprachausgabe ihre Stimme leiht, synchronisierte in "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords" Visas Marr. Am bekanntesten ist ihre Synchronarbeit für die weibliche Hauptfigur Carrie Heffernan aus der Serie "King of Queens" *Ihre Weiterentwicklung in ME3, die mit ihrer Befreiung durch Joker begann, ähnelt der der KI Andromeda des gleichnamigen Schiffes, welche nicht nur mit der Zeit menschlicher wurde, sondern sich auch fragte, ob Maschinen eine Seele haben. Eine Sache, die allerdings nicht so gut ausging. en:EDI ru:СУЗИ fr:IDA pl:EDI Kategorie:Personen (Mass Effect 2) Kategorie:Personen (Mass Effect 3) Kategorie:Cerberus Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Künstliche Intelligenz Kategorie:Artikel des Monats (2019)